


Hasta el final del tiempo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Deja de mirarme de esa manera, Yuuyan. No estoy en el menú.”“Claro que no estás en el menú. No ha estado por mucho tiempo.”Sabes... de vez en cuando pienso que hagas todo esto para volverme loco. Que no me quieres tanto cuanto dices que haces, solo lo haces para ver hasta dónde voy a llegar en público.”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hasta el final del tiempo

**Hasta el final del tiempo**

Menta y lila.

La menta venía de una crema lujosa que Yuto había prestado a Yamada y Yamada a Yuri, y aun Yuya lo encontrase perfectamente inútil, le gustaba de todas maneras.

Lila era el olor del gel de ducha de Yuya. Yuri lo había burlado por un siglo cuando lo había comprado, y Yuya no había dicho nada cuando el menor había empezado usándolo, porque tenía miedo que quitase, si lo hubiera puntualizado.

Amaba la manera en que olía.

Enfrente a él a la mesa, le sonrió abiertamente, incapaz de decir nada.

Era una sensación extraña, aún. Después todos esos años, sentir esa especie de fallo en su latido cada vez que estaban juntos, cada vez que lo miraba, realizando cuanto estúpidamente afortunado hubiera sido.

Yuri levantó los ojos y lo encontró mirándolo; giró los ojos, porque conocía su novio demasiado bien.

“Deja de mirarme de esa manera, Yuuyan. No estoy en el menú.” siseó, tratando de mantener la voz baja. Estaba sonriendo, todavía, y Takaki sabía que ese tipo de atención lo preocupaba cuando estaban en público, pero entonces acariciaba su ego.

“Claro que no estás en el menú. No ha estado por mucho tiempo.” contestó, listo.

Yuri suspiró dramáticamente y cabeceó, los ojos fijos en los del mayor.

“Sabes... de vez en cuando pienso que hagas todo esto para volverme loco. Que no me quieres tanto cuanto dices que haces, solo lo haces para ver hasta dónde voy a llegar en público.”

“¿Lo hago?” preguntó Yuya, levantando las cejas. “¿Te vuelvo loco?” clarificó, sonriendo.

Yuri apoyó los codos en la mesa, la cabeza en las manos. Pareció pensarlo por un poco, y luego sonrió.

“En más de una manera.” admitió. “Como, sabes, amo que de vez en cuando podemos tener citas reales, a pesar de que tenemos que tener una actitud discreta por todo el tiempo. Esta excitante de alguna manera, y es completamente ridículo, considerando que vivimos juntos y ya te he visto nudo. Un par de veces.” bromó.

“Solo un par.” Yuya siguió la corriente, sonriendo. “Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Sentarse para la cena contigo es diferente cuando no es nuestra mesa y ninguno de nos dos ha cocinado. Estamos compensando por todo lo que hemos perdido cuando estábamos más jóvenes y demasiado asustados para osar hacer algo así.” cogió los hombros. “Estamos dando todos los pasos de esta relación al revés.”

“Correcto. Por ejemplo, creo de recordar que nos hemos acostados antes de tener una cita real.” Yuri le burló, y Yuya sonrojó, cruzando los brazos.

“¡Era una cita muy real! Había cocinado por ti y...” vio la mirada en la cara del menor y suspiró. “Claro, búrlate de mí como crees. Estoy aquí por ti.” murmuró, haciendo reír Yuri.

“Por lo demás.” el menor siguió. “Aparte por las citas, de verdad me gusta la manera en que me miras, no importa cuanto sea inapropiado o cuanto te burles por eso. Me hace sentir como si hubiéramos estado juntos seis días, no seis años.” confesó, enrojándose un poco, que estaba tan inusual por él que Yuya puso apenas evitar de sonreír.

“Mentalízate, voy a mirarte de esa manera por los seis años siguientes también.” lo informó, subido. Yuri cabeceó otra vez, mirando alrededor para controlar que nadie le estuviera prestando atención, luego deslizó la mano en la mesa y la apoyó encima a la del mayor.

“Tengo expectativas muy altas por los próximos seis años. Por no hablar de los seis después de ellos.” sonrió, rozando el dorso de la mano de Yuya con la punta de los dedos.

“Chinen Yuri, te prometo que voy a mirarte de esta manera, que voy a llevarte por citas y que voy a amarte hasta que no vas a ser viejo y arrugado y cascarrabias.” hizo muecas. “O sea, más precisamente, cuando yo voy a ser viejo y arrugado y tú vas a ser hermoso y cascarrabias.” bromó.

Yuri cruzó los brazos y lo miró intensamente; luego asintió.

“Vale.” le dijo, sonriendo. “Te amo, Takaki Yuya. No importa cómo me miras, en tanto que lo haces.”

“Te amo, Chinen Yuri. Nunca quitaré haciéndolo.”

Y volvieron a comer, nada más de decir. Para toda la cena, Yuya le dio unas miradas, y cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar de sonreír.

Menta y lila, y ese olor que estaba todo Yuri, que recordaba a Yuya de los momentos mejores de su vida.

Era el olor de todos los años venideros.


End file.
